Destiny's Dreams
by Mistic
Summary: Awakened by a dream, Serena finds herself relating the events of the pervious day to her feline guardian. Little does she know but a startling discovery is at hand and maybe even the reawakening of a true love.


Destiny's Dreams  
Written by: Mistic  
Rating: PG, for a level of thinking younger children would   
not understand.  
  
@)~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (@  
  
"Serenity." A melodious masculine voice called out to   
me upon a passing breeze.  
  
My head jerked up at the sound of the gentle voice.   
Soft mists surrounded my body in all directions, obscuring   
my sense of sight and perception of distance. I blinked my   
eyes rapidly, trying to make head or tails out of the   
blurred form drifting in my direction.  
  
I could see nothing but a vale of white mist and a   
shadowed silhouette of a figure. Though I could perceive   
very little about the figure, I could tell from the build   
and stride that the figure belonged to a man. Long limbs   
and a powerful stride bestowed upon the figure a kind of   
lithe movement that only males seemed to be able to   
achieve.   
  
  
My breath caught in my throat, and my heart began to   
beat rapidly against my rib cage. It seemed as though my   
entire being was compelled to his presence. I had no   
control over my body as it began a slow journey in the same   
direction in which the lithe figure approached.  
  
  
"I am here, my prince." A soft, timid voice cried out   
from somewhere near yet so far from me that it took a few   
moments for my mind to register the voice as my own. A   
wave of utter shock ran through my body at the realization   
that the voice had been from my own vocal cords. But that   
shock was nothing compared to the chills that ran along my   
spine the moment the young man's hand gently caressed my   
cheek. With a sigh, I leaned into the caress, and the   
voice, my voice, spoke once more, "Please, Endymion!   
Please, bring me the Silver Crystal! Please, my love."  
  
Slightly startled by my own words, I lifted my azure   
eyes to gaze upon the darkest, most beautiful sapphire eyes   
I had ever beheld in my life. Though weariness laced his   
tenor voice, his eyes shown with an emotion akin to love as   
he spoke to me, "I shall try, my love. I shall try.   
Though I wish I had some small clue as to where I should   
begin my search, I shall search until I set you free once   
more, my sweet angle. My love, my princess. I -shall- set   
you free."  
  
Gazing into the depths of the young man's stormy,   
sapphire eyes, the impulse to kiss his cheek over took me   
causing me to brush my lips gently against his feathery   
skin. The sorrow and pain that had filled us only moments   
before seemed to melt away with my impulsive movement. The   
young man's eyes glistened with unshed tears of a quiet   
anguish and loneliness reflected within my heart and the   
tears trickling down my cheeks.   
  
The tears we shed seemed to come from some place deep   
in our hearts, deep in our soul. They came from a place   
unknown yet known far too well ever to be spoken about. It   
was from that place that my next words came from as my   
world began to fade.  
  
"Please, find the Silver Crystal. It is the key to   
our future. Without it and its power, all shall be lost to   
the forces of darkness. Evil shall win the battle for good   
and everything shall be lost in its wake. Please-I-I   
cannot stand to lose you-not now-not ever again! You are a   
part of my soul that I can not bear to live without!   
Please, I beseech you-find the Silver Crystal and remember   
my love for you always! You must find the crystal!   
Please-my love-please!"  
  
  
  
Gentle sobs filled the silence of the night. They   
belonged to a young girl no more than fourteen years of   
age. Long, golden hair curled about her in waves of pure   
silk covering her bedspread like a halo about her tiny   
form. Azure eyes, the color of a clear summer's sky, were   
shut tight against tears and framed by long black eyelashes   
that held a natural curl and lushness many only dream of   
having. Her long legs were drawn tightly against her chest   
as she rested her back against the headboard of her bed.   
She supported her head with her arms and cried her gentle   
sobs into the fabric of her rosy colored, flannel pajamas.  
  
At the foot of the pink bedspread covered by white   
bunnies and golden crescent moons, a tiny feline form laid.   
The tiny, sleeping feline form stood out against the pale   
sheets in the moonlight. A soft glow illuminated her ebony   
colored fur as she began to stir from her pleasant slumber.   
Ever so slowly, one blue eye opened after the other.   
Confusion clearly written upon her face as she took in her   
surroundings. Sleep clouded the young cat's mind, and her   
eyes refused to focus upon anything. After a few moments   
of contemplating what had awakened her, the feline buried   
her head in her paws with a yawn. She slowly closed her   
eyes allowing sleep to take her into its clutches once   
more.  
  
  
"His eyes..." A hoarse voice, filled with confusion and   
much sorrow, mumbled softly reawakening the slumbering   
feline. "His eyes-so haunted-laced by an anguish mirrored   
within my soul. Speaking of a great loss and longing yet   
to be filled."  
  
Silence fell once more as hushed tears traced their   
way down the young girl's pale cheek. She turned her ashen   
face to the equally pale faced moon shinning upon her bed.   
The waning crescent of the moon seemed to smile down upon   
the golden child giving her comfort and offering wordless   
guidance to her soul. A small smile born from the comfort   
that the sight brought her spread across her pastel lips.  
  
"Oh mother! Why? Why did he cry when I kissed his   
cheek? Why did I cry when the hurt in his eyes faded only   
to be replaced with longing? Why? Oh-mother-why?" The   
young girl sobbed to the moon, her head falling once more   
upon her arms.  
  
  
"She cannot mean..." The feline thought silently,   
turning a pair of cobalt eyes to the doorway of the young   
girl's room. She half expected to see Ilene Tsukino   
standing in the doorway; instead, she saw only a closed   
door. Slowly, two feline eyes scanned the room searching   
for the older woman that had raised Serena, the golden   
haired child, as her own. Slightly disturbed at finding no   
one else in the room, the feline settled her gaze upon the   
young girl only to find that she was crying again.  
  
"Serena?" The feline's child-like voice called out   
softly as she padded gently over to her charge's side.   
Receiving no answer to her inquiry, she rubbed her head   
against Serena's leg gently and purred softly. "Please,   
Rena-tell me what is wrong. It might help ease the pain-  
please, Rena?"  
  
Serena turned a startled gaze upon her feline friend,   
but immediately her eyes softened, and she pulled the small   
cat into her arms. While she stroked the feline's velvet   
fur, Serena closed her eyes against tears that seemed to   
have neither source nor end. In a gentle voice the feline   
had not heard for a very, very long time, Serena replied   
softly to the questions of her feline friend: both those   
that were voiced as well as those that were not.  
  
"I-I don't remember his name, Luna. All I remember is   
the pain that laced his eyes when I kissed him..." Serena's   
voice trailed off as she let Luna out of her grasp.   
  
Serena's hands somehow managed to find the watch   
Tuxedo Mask dropped when he had carried her unconscious in   
his arms the day before. As she studied the broken, moon-  
faced watch, her vision began to grow blurry. Serena's   
hands flew to her mouth as a gasp of shock escaped her lips   
and everything became clear.  
  
"Oh, Darien how could I have been so blind?" Serena   
murmured softly, a smile slowly gracing her delicate   
features.  
  
"Rena, what do you mean?" Luna asked gently placing a   
dainty paw upon her charge's left hand.  
"When Darien told me about the accident that took the   
lives of his family, his eyes held the same sorrowful look   
as Endymion's before I kissed his cheek so tenderly. And   
again when he told me of the princess in his dreams that   
begged him to bring her the Silv-." Realizing her mistake,   
Serena immediately shut her mouth and hoped that Luna would   
let it go at that, but the cat was stubborn.  
  
"The princess begged him to bring her what?" Luna   
insisted after a moment's pause.  
  
"The Silver Crystal." I replied solemnly, knowing   
what was to come next.  
  
"How does he know about the crystal?" Luna nearly   
screeched.  
  
Serena's already ashen face turned even whiter. She   
took a shaky breath to steady her racing heart and replied   
in a small, strained voice, "If I answered that question,   
Luna, you would never allow me to see him again. I can not   
allow that to happen. He has become too important to me   
over the last few months to lose now."  
  
"What makes you say that, Rena?" Luna asked gently,   
surprised by Serena's mature tone.  
  
Sighing, Serena turned to gaze upon the waning moon   
once more and replied softly, "Let me tell you what   
happened to me after the enemy attacked yesterday-before we   
met Ven-the Moon Princess..."  
  
  
@)~~~~~ Flashback  
  
  
School was out, yet I could not bring myself to be   
happy. My mind was far too occupied with thoughts of   
Tuxedo Mask. His soft, sweet lips brushing mine in a   
dream-like slumber induced by champagne. His strong-arms   
about me as he lifts me out of harms way. Deep sapphire   
eyes, cold as the crystal for which we searched, gazing   
upon me as he spoke the words I dreaded the most: "maybe   
we are enemies."   
  
For some reason, my soul cried out in protest to his   
icy words. Acute pain pierced my heart overwhelming me   
with its intensity. I had never felt such anguish before.   
Despair gripped my heart, and I have yet to be the same   
since. His words haunt my dreams, my fantasies, and my   
reality. They revolve around my head every minute of every   
day, and I wonder at his meaning. Hoping against hope, the   
words Tuxedo Mask spoke only a few nights ago held no   
truth, and that we were allies and not enemies as we both   
feared.  
  
  
I trudged slowly towards home, not quite ready to face   
my overly cheerful mother. My feet dragged against the   
ground and my pace grew slower with every passing second.   
I lifted tired eyes to see the people around me toppling   
over as though their energy had been drained. With a soft   
curse, my lips formed three, all-telling words: "The Dark   
Kingdom."  
  
With labored, deliberate steps, I turned on my heel   
and headed for the one place I could think of, the Crown   
Video Arcade. Somehow, I knew I would find the others   
there. Nevertheless, with every step I took, I could feel   
myself slipping and falling prey the forces of darkness.   
  
Swiping my hand across my forehead in order to lift   
the haze from my mind, I whispered, "Must help..." I faltered   
and fell to my knees. "But-I-I'm so tired---I feel myself   
slipping away..."  
  
  
Darkness closed in upon me, and the world faded away.  
  
  
Light. It was all around me, yet I had not the   
strength to break free from its hold. I felt strong arms   
lifting my body and supporting my inert frame. Warmth I   
had never before experienced washed upon me, and I could   
feel strength filling my limp body.  
  
  
"Hey." A gentle, masculine voice called as a hand   
lightly caressed my cheek. "Snap out of it!" The voice   
implored pulling me back to reality.  
  
  
Ever so slowly, I opened my eyes only to find myself   
gazing into the deepest pair sapphire eyes I had ever seen.   
They were somehow familiar outlined by the faint line of a   
white mask. A mask? My eyes blinked rapidly, forcing them   
to focus upon the face of the young man in whose arms I   
rested. Tuxedo Mask's deep, sapphire eyes came into focus   
causing me, nearly, to jump out of his grasp with a shocked   
gasp. As though he sensed my fear, the young man held my   
gloved hand in his and laced our fingers together. Energy   
flowed between our interlaced hands, calming my racing   
heart, diminishing my fear, but increasing my confusion  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" I gasped for lack of anything better   
to say. "What are you doing here!?"  
  
"I was stupid..." A look of utter unhappiness and self-  
loathing crossed the young man's handsome face as he pulled   
his cape around him for protection. Protection from what,   
my wrath? I guess I shall never know. "This was all my   
fault."  
  
"Tuxedo Mask?!" I cried out in disbelief, my eyes   
wide. "Y-you did this?!" Maybe we were enemies after all.   
"How could you?" I implored, trying to make sense of what   
was happening. "Who-who are you?"  
  
"No-no, you don't understand! I never meant for this   
to happen!" He faltered, searching for the right words to   
explain his actions. "I had to find the Crystal-her pleas   
become more desperate with every passing day! But I do not   
have powers like you and the others. I needed more help.   
I-I did not know of any other way. I never meant for   
people to get hurt." He closed his eyes and laced my   
fingers with his once more. "Now, I need your help to make   
amends-Sailor Moon."  
  
"How-" I breathed staring into the sincere eyes of the   
Tuxedo Mask. "How did you know?"  
  
"Please, Bunny. You must morph into Sailor Moon.   
Please, save everyone. Do not make them pay for my   
mistake. I beg of you please."  
  
"But-I-I'm too weak." I cried out even as I felt his   
strength fill my body.  
  
"Only you can save everyone." Tuxedo Mask implored   
one last time, his fathomless eyes drawing me and offering   
inexplicable comfort.  
  
  
His eyes, I thought gazing into the deep sapphire   
pools of emotion, all knowing, strangely familiar, drawing   
me into their depths. I must be strong if only for him.   
  
  
I pressed my hand to my broach and cried out: "Moon   
Prism Power, make-up!"  
  
I felt my clothes dissolve into nothingness and be   
replaced seconds later in a flurry of ribbon. New energy   
rushed through my veins, and I could hear Tuxedo Mask   
silently cheering me on in the back of his mind. My   
confidence surged but for only a moment.  
  
  
A blanket of bodies littered the streets of Tokyo as   
far as the eye could see. No one moved. No one stood or   
even sat on their knees. Only the telltale rhythmic   
movements of chests gave way to say the bodies still had   
life in them. Nausea washed over me, and my heart sank   
into despair. There were just so many, too many, bodies   
drained of their life giving energy.   
  
  
How am I to help them, I asked myself silently. I can   
not fight with fog like Ami, nor fire like Rei, nor   
lightning like Lita. I do not have special powers like the   
others! Oh, Luna! Help me! I can not do this without   
you!  
  
I clenched my fist in frustration, biting back the   
tears of desperation that threatened to escape my barriers.   
What was I to do?  
  
  
"Come on, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask's sweet, tenor   
voice called to me as he pulled me into his embrace. "You   
can do this. You are not alone. You are never alone. I   
shall always stand by your side to help you. I shall stand   
with you now. Come on; you can do this!"  
  
  
The glow of the crescent moon wand pulled me from my   
despair. It called to me, beckoning me to reach out and   
grab it. I reached out to it and power surged through my   
very being. Without warning, a scene from the Sailor V   
game flashed through my mind, and I finally knew what to   
do.   
  
"Please." I pleaded softly clutching the crescent   
moon wand before me, "Please, bring everyone back to life!"   
Closing my eyes, I gathered my power and channeled it   
into the wand. Blinding white light erupted from the   
glowing crescent moon. Its pure healing power washed over   
the people of Tokyo in waves of cleansing energy, breathing   
new life into near motionless forms.   
  
As I poured every ounce of strength I had in my heart   
into healing the citizens of Tokyo, darkness beckoned to   
me. It called my name softly and black spots loomed on the   
edges of my dimming vision. My limbs grew heavy, and I   
felt my knees give way. Unconsciousness beckoned, and for   
the life in me, I wanted to answer its call. Yet, I could   
not. I had to know. I had to make sure everyone was all   
right. Then and only then, would I allow myself to submit   
to unconsciousness' call, but oh...I--  
  
"I-I'm so tried..."   
  
"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask called from some place   
far, far away. "You used all your power..." I think I saw   
him smiling down upon me as he murmured ever so softly,   
"They are awakening, sweet. Thanks to you..."  
My lips formed a small smile. His gentle words set my   
mind at ease, allowing me to fall swiftly into the clutches   
unconsciousness.  
  
From some place far away, I thought I heard Tuxedo   
Mask say, "You did great."  
  
  
"Serenity." A familiar masculine voice called out to   
me upon a passing breeze.  
  
My head jerked up at the sound of the gentle voice.   
Soft mists surrounded my body in all directions, obscuring   
my sense of sight and perception of distance. I blinked my   
eyes rapidly, trying to make head or tails out of the   
blurred form drifting in my direction.  
  
I could see nothing but a vale of white mist and a   
shadowed silhouette of a figure. Though I could perceive   
very little about the figure, I could tell from the build   
and stride that the figure belonged to a man. Long limbs   
and a powerful stride bestowed upon the figure a kind of   
lithe movement that only males seemed to be able to   
achieve.   
  
Though the figure moved towards me, it never came any   
closer. The man never entered my flied of vision. It   
seemed as though the distance between us increased with   
every step either of us took. We never met. He called my   
name over and over again, and I would call his. I knew   
him. He knew me. How could this be?   
  
  
Sunlight streamed through my eyelids, warming my face   
and giving me comfort. My body felt warm, and I had an   
inexplicable feeling of safety. The warmth from the touch   
of Tuxedo Mask lingered all around me, and I knew I was   
whole. He had never been the enemy. My heart had been   
right after all. A small smile danced upon my lips as the   
void within me disappeared, but then I remembered: he saw   
me transform. He knows who I am.  
  
A wave of pure terror washed through me, forcing my   
eyes to open. Sitting up in the strange bed where I had   
awakened, I pulled my legs under me and wrapped my arms   
tightly about my torso. I willed my transformation to   
fade, but the feelings of vulnerability and confusion were   
not so easily put asunder. The feelings were persistent,   
filling me with terror and unanswered questions.   
  
Where was I? Who was he? What am I to do?  
  
I pushed back the sheets that had been covering my   
body and began to stand when something glimmered in the   
sunlight stopping me. I lifted the small golden object and   
de`ja vu washed over me. I had seen this broken watch   
before, yet I could not remember when or where. I felt as   
though I should recognize it, but I did not. It was just a   
feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
  
  
"Are you awake?" A gentle masculine called from the   
doorway.  
  
My eyes flew to the handsome face of Darien Shields,   
my favorite crush.  
  
Azure met sapphire, and I knew. I knew why he teased   
me. I knew how Tuxedo Mask knew my name and so much about   
me. I knew why my heart went crazy in the presence of both   
men. Darien Shields and Tuxedo Mask were one in the same.  
  
Realization hit me like a ton of brick nearly knocking   
the wind out of my weak frame. A cocky grin graced his   
full lips when he saw my reaction. He knew that I knew,   
and he did not seem to be upset by it. Instead he just   
grinned at me and sat upon the edge of the bed where I had   
fallen in my shock.   
  
"How?" I asked softly. "How did you find out?"  
  
"The night of Princess D's ball you dropped something   
with your name on it, but I think, in my heart, I knew even   
before then. Do you remember that day on the bus? When I   
decided to show off my school id?"  
  
"How could I not? You blatantly stated-and I quote-  
"Champion of Justice?" Luna was so freaked out after that   
she was sure you were from the Dark Kingdom. She tailed   
you for over a week before I finally got her to give it up   
the chase." I lifted an eyebrow as I continued my account.   
"It just so happens that she saw you black out numerous   
times and disappear. I think she may have seen you   
transform or something because after the attack on the   
bridal shop she finally gave up her pursuit of your   
whereabouts."  
  
"She confronted me at my apartment the next day,   
though if I remember correctly, I am not suppose to   
remember that little visit. She demanded to know who I   
was, but I could not tell her anything." Darien paused.   
"It just so happens I, myself, do not know who I am."  
  
"My God-What happened?" I gasped, reaching for his   
hand.  
  
"A car accident." Darien stated simply, gazing into   
my eyes and gathering his courage. "On my sixth birthday,   
I lost both my parents and my memory to a car crash. I   
have been told that I was in a coma for over a month and my   
right wrist was fractured, but that healed in a matter of   
days.   
  
"When I had awoken, I was told my parents had died   
upon impact, and the fact that I survived was a miracle in   
itself. The doctors had, had no luck in finding my family,   
and my identity was a mystery. They gave me the name   
Darien Shields but that always felt wrong. I always   
wondered if I had been born someone else.  
  
"I spent ten years drifting from orphanage to foster   
family back to orphanage. No one wanted a child without a   
memory. No one ever gave the runt of the orphanage a   
chance. No one wanted to be my friend. I was pushed   
around and ridiculed because of all the boys there, I was   
the only without any memory of my family. Only two things   
kept me sane: the friendship of the orphanage director,   
Seiko, and the call of my dream princess, Serenity."  
  
"The Moon Princess..." I whispered almost silently.  
  
"What, Bunny?" Darien inquired softly, meeting my   
gaze.  
  
"Nothing, Darien. Please continue; I did not mean to   
interrupt." I stated solemnly.  
  
A concerned look creased Darien's brow, but he sighed   
and continued.  
  
"When I turned twelve, I began to have dreams of a   
beautiful princess--I have never seen her face, yet in my   
heart, I know she is beautiful. Though her figure is   
shrouded in mists, I can see hair of spun gold and a dress   
of pristine white. At first she would talk to me and bring   
me comfort. She became my dear friend, and I promised her   
I would find her. However, as I grew older, so too did the   
princess and a deep sadness eventually consumed her voice.  
  
"When I turned sixteen, she began to grow more   
frantic. Every night, her pleas become increasingly   
desperate. She calls out to me begging me to find the   
Silver Crystal..."  
  
  
End Flashback ~~~~~(@  
  
  
"We talked a while longer, and I left soon after   
that." Serena stated solemnly.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything about this earlier?"   
Luna asked in hurt tones.  
  
"I-I feared you would never allow me to see him ever   
again. I just could not stand the thought of never seeing   
that cocky smile of his nor his mysterious, sapphire gaze   
again. I knew you had the right to know the truth, but I   
could not bring myself to say anything. Besides, I figured   
that you already knew since you had spoken with him once   
before."  
  
"He never said a word about his dreams of the princess   
to me. He only told me that he was Tuxedo Mask." Luna   
stated more to herself than Serena.  
  
Silence fell between the pair. Serena traced a finger   
along the crack in Darien's watch while Luna just gazed   
upon her young charge.  
  
  
Bathed in moonlight, Serena had an ethereal glow about   
her. Her golden hair glistened silver under the pale light   
of the moon. Her blue eyes held silver tints that sunlight   
masked. A silver aura encompassed her body, yet one of   
gold subdued its vibrant glow as though it was trying to   
shield her Inner Light from the forces of darkness.  
Though the fragile form before her held immense power   
beyond imagination, something else had caught Luna's keen   
eye. Unshed tears of loneliness shimmered in the young   
girl's eyes. Tenderness lay in her touch and longing in   
her soul. She gazed upon a broken, moon-faced watch as   
though it would take all the loneliness and longing from   
her soul.  
  
  
"You are in love with him." Luna stated softly,   
calmly so as not to startle the child.  
  
"No-yes-I-I do not know!" Serena cried out in   
frustration, turning her azure gaze upon her cat. "I love   
things about him-his smile, the way he makes me laugh, the   
way he looks into my heart when he speaks-even his teasing.   
I love his voice, and the way he knows just what to say to   
pull me back from despair.  
  
"Is that what love is? I-I do not know. All I know   
is that when I am with him, the entire world ceases to   
exist save for the two of us. Nothing else seems to matter   
as much. I-I find myself needing to hear his voice and to   
feel his soft caress.   
  
"But then I start to feel as though I am betraying   
another. There is a man that has been my friend since I   
was six. When I have needed a shoulder to cry on, he was   
always there to comfort me. His deep blue eyes have   
brought me comfort, and his smile has brought me a joy I   
have only felt in the presence of one other. He completes   
me in a way that I do not understand.  
  
"But as the years wore on, just as Serenity began to   
fade from Darien's life, Endymion began to fade from mine.   
Two years ago, to be exact, he came to me and told me that   
he must leave me. Endy said that I would soon meet a man   
that would replace him in my heart, and to make it easier   
on us both, he would leave me. He told me that in a few   
years time I would understand why he left.  
  
"I met Darien only a few short days later..."  
  
"And you feel as though you have betrayed this   
Endymion by falling for Darien." Luna stated simply, her   
feline brow creased in thought.  
  
"Yes." Serena stated simply, her head dropping in   
shame and a sigh escaping her lips. "Yes. In a way, I do   
feel as though I have betrayed him, yet deep in my heart I   
know that I have not. Endymion said I would fall in love   
with another, but I did not believe him. I thought he was   
wrong. I-I thought I would always need his comfort and his   
smile to bring me peace. But-"  
  
"But you have begun to see and need these same things   
in Darien." Luna interrupted.  
  
"Yes-yes, I have. I need him far more than I ever   
needed my sweet Endymion. We share a link that neither of   
us understands. I can feel his emotions, and I know he can   
feel mine. Sometimes, like yesterday, I can even hear his   
thoughts. It's so strange."  
  
"Only those bound by souls or have ESP are able to   
sense such things. Maybe your souls are bound." Luna   
murmured softly, allowing her eyes to stray from her young   
charge's face to that of the clock. It read 1:09, time for   
all good little princesses to be asleep.  
  
"Maybe you're right, Luna. Maybe you are right."   
Serena yawned, laying back down to sleeping. "Only time   
will tell..."  
  
  
Within moments the young girl was asleep, yet Luna   
seemed disturbed. She gazed upon her charge for a while   
longer before hopping off the bed and climbing out the   
window. Without a sound, the dark cat became a dark streak   
in the night.  
  
  
"Princess, you seemed disturbed tonight; is there   
anything I can do to help?" A young man with dark hair and   
sapphire eyes inquired as he held me in a tight embrace.   
Our bodies swayed to the music in perfect harmony, I   
felt as though I was in a trance. My long golden hair   
gleamed silver as the lights of the ballroom hit it, but my   
eyes, I knew, held no luster. My cheeks were paler than   
normal, and my nerves were on end. I felt worried and   
apprehensive all at once.  
  
"Good Prince, please do not concern yourself with my   
wellbeing. I shall be fine in time. Please, just give me   
leave, and I shall not trouble you anymore." A soft voice   
I did not know murmured as the young man began to lead us   
towards the edge of the dance floor.  
  
"But it is my duty to be concerned about your   
wellbeing, Princess. You see my queen would be very angry   
if I was not concerned about the wellbeing of my fiancée."  
  
"Endy!" I gasped in wonder.  
  
The darkness of the night hid most of his face in   
shadow as we stood out on the balcony under the light of   
the full earth. Yet, there was just enough light for me to   
see by, and I would know the face of my love anywhere. He   
had finally returned me.  
  
"Yes, love..." The young man smiled sweetly lifting his   
mask so I could see his beautiful sapphire eyes clearly.  
  
With a happy little gasp, I flung myself into my   
prince's arms and cried. The young man's arms clasped   
about my tiny waist and pulled me closer to him. He gently   
stroked my back in order to comfort me and still my tears.   
He whispered sweet words into my ears and soon I began   
giggling. After a time, no more words were spoken.   
Neither of us moved from the others embrace.  
  
  
A shudder rang out through the palace.  
  
  
Endy gently brought his lips down to mine in order to   
capture them in a sweet kiss. After a few moments of   
bliss, Endy caressed my pale cheek. "I must leave." He   
stated. "You're mother shall need my help."  
  
"I-I understand." I trembled in Endy's warm embrace.   
"I just wish it did not have to be this way."  
  
"We all wish it did not have to be this way, but it   
seems my people believe it must." Endy paused. "Just   
promise me one thing before I leave."  
  
"Anything." I hastily answered.  
  
"Never forget me." His soft voice pleaded.  
  
"I shall never-never-forget you. You are in my   
heart." I cried as tears trickled down my cheeks.  
  
"And you shall always be in mine, my sweet, sweet   
Serenity."  
  
Slowly, our lips met in a sweet kiss that was destined   
to be our last.  
  
  
One by one, I watched the soldiers of the Moon Kingdom   
fall to Metalia's forces. I watched as each of my Senshi   
took the lives of their soul mates only to be killed by   
their own swords at my feet. I fell to my knees and cried.   
I never saw the attack. I only felt a body slam into   
me and lift me back to my feet. I heard the clash of   
swords and the cry of angry voices. I opened my eyes only   
to gasp in horror as my only love fought Lady Beryl of   
Earth.  
  
"Prince, move aside! Can't you see this young girl   
has tricked you," Beryl's high pitched voice cried in rage,   
"Step aside and let me destroy her!"  
  
Endymion stood before me and cried out, "I will not   
allow you to lay a hand on her, Beryl. That evil being had   
poisoned your mind. Let me help you to see the truth."  
  
"I see the truth, my prince," Beryl spat, "You have   
betrayed your people and now you must pay for your   
treachery. Goodbye, Endymion. May your soul rest in peace   
and may hers be damned into hell!"  
  
"Then you must damn my soul to hell because we are   
one," Endymion spat in a low voice full of emotion as he   
held me in a tight embrace.  
  
Beryl let out a cry of rage as she swung her sword   
towards me. I think I screamed in anticipation of the pain   
to come. However, the pain never did come. Instead,   
Endymion swung himself in front me and softly kissed my   
forehead.   
  
Silence seemed to reign as Beryl's blade cut through   
the air. Time slowed and the blade moved in agonizing slow   
motion towards us. I felt my eyes grow wide in the   
realization of what was about to happen.  
  
"I love you," Endymion whispered as he embraced the   
pain that came with the impact of the blade.  
  
"Noo!" I cried out in horror, but it was too late.   
The blade had pierced Endymion's chest just above the heart.   
He fell forward into my awaiting arms, and together we fell   
to the ground. Tears trickled down my cheeks as I held my   
beloved Endymion to my chest; my hands were stained with   
blood, his blood.I frantically searched for Endymion's blade   
and with a look of grim satisfaction, I found it. I rose   
to my feet and ran a stunned Beryl through. She never had   
a chance.  
  
I dropped the sword in horror as I gazed upon the   
carnage below me. My friends lay at different intervals   
upon the stairs. Beryl lay on the ground before me, dead.   
Endymion lay at my feet in a pool of his own blood fighting   
for his life and losing.  
  
I fell to my knees before my love and held him to my   
chest once more. I lay my head upon his and cry into his   
hair. I could the feel the life force slipping from his   
body. I knew he was about to die. I felt my heart begin   
to break as his body grew completely still. He was dead.   
I am dead or at least I want to be.  
  
"Endymion," I sobbed, "No, please, Endymion. Open   
your eyes! Don't leave me!"  
  
However, he was gone.  
  
In desperation, I pulled my father's dagger from my   
boot and lifted it above me. As I gazed upon it, I softly   
muttered, "We shall meet again someday, my love."  
"Forgive me, mother." I think plunging the blade deep   
into my own heart.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, God!" Serena cried out as she rose to a sitting   
position panting.   
  
Pain seared through her chest cavity, and she could   
feel the cold steel of her father's dagger. Raw emotions   
coursed through her body as if she had truly been out on   
the battlefield of her dream. There was no controlling the   
grief that had consumed her soul; no controlling the racing   
of her heart. Tears seeped from azure eyes clenched   
tightly against the anguish of it all. Harsh sobs racked   
her body with a pain far greater than that of the incision   
of the dagger. Her heart bled with each tear that fell.  
  
However, she could not allow her tears to be heard.   
They, her family, would never understand. How could they?   
None of them had to live with the memories of a former life   
that ended in such misery. None of them fought the forces   
of darkness everyday of their lives. No. They would never   
understand. They could _never_ comprehend the pure anguish   
that bleed from her soul.  
  
Serena wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to calm   
the racing of her heart. She succeeded in stifling her   
sobs but not ending the endless flow of tears. Slowly, as   
she gathered her wits about her once more, Serena stumbled   
into her bathroom and closed the door behind her. With   
slightly labored, mechanical steps, she made her way over   
to the shower and turned on the water.  
  
After peeling away her nightgown, Serena trudged into   
the warm water. Visions swam past her mind's eye, causing   
the water to turn to blood. Biting back a frightened   
scream, Serena blinked her eyes in rapid succession, and   
the water ran clear once more. With a slight sigh of   
relief, Serena picked up her soap and began to try to wash   
away the horrible feelings from her dreams.  
  
  
A resounding clang rang throughout the bathroom as the   
soap crashed to the floor of the shower.   
  
  
"Oh, God!" Serena cried biting back tears as she   
gazed upon her upper chest in horrified comprehension.  
  
A small scar, about the size of a dime, stood out   
prominently against the white of her upper chest. The   
small scar had been there for as long as Serena could   
remember; however, she had never known why it existed until   
now. She had always accepted her mother's "it's a   
birthmark, Dear" without hesitation. She never had a   
reason to suspect it was anything but a birthmark. Never   
would she have thought it was truly a scare; that is, until   
this very moment.  
  
Now it all made sense: the dreams, the visions, her   
healing abilities and talents, her superior knowledge of   
the world and class subjects. It all made perfect sense.   
Serenity had not been reborn in the sense that she and   
Serena shared a body. No, the truth was they shared the   
same soul; they were the exact same person. Serenity lived   
on in Serena, as she once was, how she had always wished to   
be. Never had either wanted the responsibility of ruling,   
of being a servant to all those around her. However, her   
caring, compassionate heart would not allow her to stop   
giving. Some of Serenity lived on in Serena's personality,   
and the rest resided in her subconscious as well as in her   
talents. She was just waiting for the day her true   
identity would be revealed.  
  
Finally, she understood. She was at peace with   
herself. A small, delicate smile danced upon Serena's lips   
as she retrieved her bar of soap. She would make what once   
was wrong right.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Andrew!" Serena called as she sauntered over to   
the owner of the Crown Video Arcade.  
  
"Oh-hey, Serena!" A blonde young man of about twenty   
called over his shoulder. "The regular?"  
  
"Yeah-why not?" Serena returned seating herself on   
one of the red bar stools with a sigh. She had been   
looking for Darien all day! You would think she would have   
found him by now. "I swear that boy is more slippery then   
my cat!"   
  
"Who would that be, Meatball head? Your boyfriend?"   
A familiar voice jeered upon hearing Serena's rather loud   
grumbling.  
  
"You know, Endy, I _really_ hate that nickname."   
Serena returned sweetly, turning on her stool so she could   
look Darien square in the eye, "I have put up with it for   
long enough. You would think after a thousand years a guy   
would come up with a better insult."  
  
"Serena, what are you talking about?" Darien asked,   
totally bewildered by the girl's change in demeanor. "Have   
you gone daft?"  
  
"Not at all, my good prince, just had an epiphany this   
morning." Serena paused for dramatic effect and continued   
in a hushed voice so that only Darien could hear her words,   
"concerning a certain prince and princess for which we   
search, maybe?"  
  
"Wha-"   
  
Darien exclaimed unable to work his vocal chords as he   
stared slacked jaw at Serena. What had she just called   
him-more importantly-why had she called him that? Whom was   
this young woman sitting before him? Could this truly be   
the girl he had watched over for the last six or so years   
of his life?  
  
  
"Here ya go, Serena!" Andrew exclaimed overly   
cheerful, breaking off the rather strange conversation   
going on between his two best friends. "Once chocolate   
shake with extra whipped cream. Just the way you like it!"  
  
For a moment, Serena could do nothing more than stare   
at Andrew dumbfounded by his presence. In the midst of the   
exchange, she had totally forgotten where she was. It took   
Serena a few moments to gather her wits about her and smile   
at the rather concerned and confused man looking at her as   
though she had three heads. Well really, both Andrew and   
Darien were looking at her strangely.   
  
Intense heat rushed into Serena's pale cheeks. Her   
eyes grew wide in the realization of what she had said and   
how strange it must have seemed. Darien did not recognize   
her as the Moon Princess. He did not even know that he was   
the Prince of Earth. He did not have his memories of the   
Silver Millennium. How stupid her statement must have   
seemed to him. A strangled gasp escaped her lips. Not for   
the first time in her life, Serena wished she could just   
disappear.   
  
Laughing a bit nervously, Serena turned to the blonde   
and exclaimed shakily, "Thanks, Andrew, but-I-I have to get   
going, now! Umm-just, put it on my tab. I-I'll pay you   
back for it tomorrow-I-I _really_ have to go!"  
  
Seconds later, Serena was out the door and high   
tailing it down the street. Neither Darien nor Andrew   
understood what had happened. However, one thing was   
certain: Darien was going to find out.  
  
"I'll see you later, Andrew." Darien called over his   
shoulder as he rushed past his best friend and out the   
front door of the Crown Video Arcade.  
  
"Good luck, my friends." Andrew mumbled, shaking his   
head at the young, confused couple.  
  
~*~  
  
"Serena!" Darien called as he tried to catch up with   
the rather quickly moving teen.   
  
"Go away, Darien." Serena replied, picking up the   
speed.  
  
Serena was fast, but Darien was faster. With a few   
quick strides, Darien caught up to the blonde and stopped   
directly in her path.  
  
"No, Serena. I won't just go away." Darien stated   
firmly, grabbing Serena's slim wrist and steering her   
towards the bridge overlooking the Arisu River. "Now, what   
is wrong, Sere?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Serena returned not   
even noticing the endearment.  
  
"That is not going to work with me, Serena." Darien   
stated flatly turning Serena's trembling frame to face him.   
"In all the years that I have known you and watched over   
you, I have never once seen you act like that. Please, tell   
me what is going on."  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it." Serena stated   
softly, self-consciously pulling her lace shell (sleeveless   
blouse) closer about her frail form.  
  
"Did somebody hurt you?" Darien asked, taking note of   
the young girl's guarded movements.  
  
"No-no, nobody hurt me. I-I'm fine." Serena   
stuttered softly, turning her back towards Darien so she   
could lean against the railing of the bridge.  
  
"Then why are you acting so strange?" Darien inquired   
softly, moving to stand beside the young girl.  
  
"Because I know something that you do not." Serena   
stated forcefully, softly, with conviction. "Something   
that could tear one or both of us apart."  
  
"Oh, Sere, what could be so horrible?" Questioned   
Darien softly as he pulled the young girl into a warm   
embrace.   
  
"The truth." Serena stated simply, finally giving   
into reality. She could not tell him the truth concerning   
their past. If he knew, he would most certainly be   
disappointed to find out that Serenity lived on in her...  
  
"You are wrong, Sere. I could never be disappointed   
if my princess lived on in you." Darien paused as Serena   
lifted her confused eyes to his. "I think my heart would   
overflow with the joy such knowledge would bring me. It's   
all I have hoped for, for so long."  
  
"How-"  
  
"How did I know that is what you were thinking?"   
Serena nodded, and Darien smiled softly. "You think rather   
loudly, my dear."  
  
Serena ducked her head so that Darien would not see   
her burning cheeks; however, he would not allow Serena to   
advert her gaze. He wanted to look into her beautiful   
azure eyes. With a gentle hand, he lifted Serena's glowing   
face so that they were looking at one another.  
  
"So, my dear, are you really the High Princess of the   
Moon Kingdom, Serenity?" Darien asked softly, lovingly.   
  
"The question is, my lord, are you the High Prince of   
Earth's Golden Kingdom, Endymion?" Serena   
returned just as softly.  
  
"I believe that I asked first." Darien stated softly.  
  
"I was born Serenity Usagi Gustafson II." Serena   
replied simply.  
  
"But how-"  
  
"You are not the only one that does not know their   
past around here." Serena retorted. "The Tsukino's are my   
godparents. My true mother died in childbirth."  
  
"I'm so sorry." Darien stated solemnly.  
  
"I'm not. She comes to me when I need her and guards   
me when no one else can. Her spirit lives with and all   
around me." Serena stated softly, a far off look in her   
eye and a smile gracing her angelic features.  
  
"You truly are beautiful; you know that don't you?"   
Darien stated lovingly as he gazed upon the young woman he   
held in his embrace.  
  
"Th-thank you." Serena stuttered with a rather loud   
gulp. "But truly, I am not; not like Rei and the others."  
  
"True, you are far more beautiful both inside and   
out." Darien stated softly, his face inching closer.  
  
"Th-thank you." Serena breathed softly, loosing   
herself in Darien's stormy, sapphire eyes.   
  
Serena licked her lips in nervous anticipation. She   
knew what Darien intended and was not in the least bit   
bothered by it. Instead, she allowed her eyes to drift   
close and waited patiently for Darien to kiss her. When   
the kiss did not come, Serena opened her eyes in confusion,   
and she found herself gazing into Darien's uncertain eyes.   
With a soft giggle, Serena closed the distance between them   
and brushed her lips lightly over his. As she pulled away,   
Darien followed her, catching her sweet lips in a rather   
passionate kiss that would not be their last.  
  
  
Finally, they at peace with the world.   
  
  
@)~ ~ ~~ ~ ~   
  
  
As the sun sets upon this, our story, may we find   
strength in knowing that this young couple has found each   
other once more. Though hardships lie on the horizon, love   
blossoms in their hearts assuring us they will survive   
whatever hard times are to come. For love shall always find   
a way.  
  
  
@)~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (@  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are   
(c) Naoko Takeuchi, Bandai, Kodansha,   
Toei Animation, etc.  
  



End file.
